Ausencias
by Abril7
Summary: Edward nunca volvió. Las cosas simplemente siguieron su curso. Bella quedó devastada y después de unos años y con su mundo reconstruído intenta hacer lo mismo con ella misma, escribiendo acerca de un personaje basado en Edward. FINAL. TERMINADA
1. Ausencias

_DISCLAIMER-_

_Ninguno de estos personajes es mío. Todo está basado en los libros de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. ¡Así que no me denunciéis!_

Era más sencillo ser sus personajes torturados que vivir su vida. A la que sólo le unía un hilo de desinterés. Los acontecimientos y las fechas importantes parecían hacer mayor surco en su memoria, pero aún así continuaba sin ser consciente de nada.

Todo lo que quería estaba en el color de las páginas del Word de su ordenador. Cuanto más blancas, más sincero era su interés y mayor la capacidad de su inventiva. Describía en ellos personajes torturados, y tocados por una perfección de color beige. Eran tan de cristal como lo que quedaba de ella. Débiles, se dejaban arrastrar por cuanto destino pudiera ella imaginar.

Su personaje favorito estaba basado en un ser real, del que nunca había podido olvidarse, y en el que se obligó desde el primer momento a no pensar. Y sin embargo rodeaba todo lo que ella hacía, como un aire perfectamente inspirador, con la tristeza pintada en los trazos que movían los actos de la chica, como los hilos de un marionetista. No tenía nombre, porque sólo podría haber llevado uno, y ella no podía pensar en él s quería seguir respirando con normalidad.

El paso del tiempo había cicatrizado el agujero de su pecho. No cerrado, si no rematado sus bordes devastadores y dolorosos. Edward se había marchado mucho tiempo atrás, dejando claro su desinterés por cuanto rodeara a Bella o su futuro. Y ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo, olvidándose a sí misma y todos los tiempos posibles en los que ella podía desarrollar acciones. El pasado era demasiado doloroso como para recordarlo más allá de imágenes rescatadas, que acababan deformadas y protagonizadas por su personaje de cuento. El futuro no se lo planteaba en verdad, y sólo tenía un escaso contacto con el presente. Porque Jacob la hacía reír.

Su relación con él había ido estrechándose hasta tener un conocimiento completo del otro. Dependía de él más que si hubiera estado enganchada a una droga. Gracias a él podía avanzar, aunque fuera casi a rastras, por el calendario, y por sus días sin sol.

Cuando Billy murió, se cambiaron las tornas, y fue Bella la que empezó a sostener al muchacho. Después los apoyos fueron cambiando de poseedor de modo alternativo.

Aquel año habían decidido irse a vivir juntos. Nunca habían dejado clara su relación. Hacía tiempo que ella se sentía vacía e incapaz de amar. Jacob no parecía pensar lo mismo, y parecía pletórico con el afecto demostrado por la muchacha, por muy escaso y deficiente que ella consideraba que fuera.

Poco a poco, y sin pensarlo, sus labios fueron encontrándose más a menudo, hasta ir besándose en sitios distintos. De modo natural y progresivo. Tras todos aquellos años sin Edward, Bella parecía poder empezar a tomar las riendas de sus sentimientos, o por lo menos quería ser capaz de devolverle a Jacob el tiempo empleado en ella. Por eso accedió a que fueran a vivir juntos. Hacía ya unos años que ambos habían terminado la carrera y se habían unido de modo indefinido entre ellos y a Phoenix.

Aquello sin duda la condujo al tiempo antes del comienzo de su tragedia particular, por lo que consiguió algo de fuerza de voluntad para seguir viviendo, aunque fuera a través de su mejor amigo, y novio durante ya cinco años. Sobre los que no recordaba más que la figura morena y fuerte intentando hacerla sobreponerse de los besos de una anterior, blanquecina y difusa.

-Vuelve- le susurró una voz. Aún tenía pegado algo de sueño en ella. Bella alzó la vista de su café. Y la dirigió hacia su interlocutor. Unos ojos grandes la sonrieron desde el otro lado de la mesa, y hasta hacía un momento desde el otro lado del mundo.

-¿Eh?-alcanzó ella a pronunciar con sus cuerdas vocales aún algo soñolientas, de modo que profirió un bostezo que aumentó aún más su aspecto adormilado.

Él señaló con su cabeza a la mano derecha de la chica, donde por alguna razón había una cuchara. Se preguntó en qué momento de la distracción típica de su vida la había llenado de azúcar. Se dio cuenta de que quizá llevara sosteniéndola un tiempo superior al normal, por lo que se apresuró a volcarla contra su café clarucho. Su blancura blanquecina fue haciéndose transparente al mojarse. Hundiéndose hasta el fondo, cuando hubo adquirido un tono ya demasiado marrón como para aguantar en la superficie. Repitió el proceso, concentrándose en no desaparecer de nuevo. Apretó sus piernas contra la silla para seguir sentada en ella, y no comenzar a imaginar una nueva historia de la que su guapísimo protagonista quería formar parte.

Después tomó una de las tostadas del plato central de la mesa. Por norma, los domingos como aquel desayunaban juntos. Los turnos de su preparación volaban de uno a otro de una semana para otra. Jacob intentaba siempre mejorar el desayuno que la chica hubiera hecho la semana anterior. Aquel domingo se habían levantado tarde, así que él había optado por la sencilla solución que la tostadora le ofrecía, dejando su orgullo y su afán de superación pendientes para dos semanas después.

La hundió en su café, después de regalarle algo de color, con una mermelada de fresa que le encantaba, aún así no tenía ninguna gana de comérsela, por lo que tuvo que obligarse a tragarla para no volver a caer en uno de sus vertiginosas caídas de peso. Estas siempre iban acompañadas de una inspiración especialmente fuerte, provocada por un susurro tan delicioso, que sólo podía ser la voz de Edward.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si. Claro. Estoy bien.-dijo forzando una sonrisa, mientras luchaba por no llevarse la mano al pecho para impedir la aparición de grietas alrededor de su vacío. No quería que Jacob volviera a verla en aquel estado, que se suponía debería haber superado hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero que volvía de modo periódico con una intensidad superior a la de la vez anterior.

Él siguió observándola mordisquear la tostada y comenzar a esparcir mermelada sobre otra, antes de haber acabado la primera. Conocía perfectamente las etapas de Bella. Aproximadamente una vez cada dos meses entraba en una fase en que parecía deprimirse durante unos días. También conocía le por qué, ya que su relación con aquel vampiro desgraciado, la había dejado tocada. Aquello había sido un tema constante en su relación, algo que los dos conocían y que siempre estaría allí. Normalmente él trataba de confortarla, como había hecho durante tanto tiempo. Ahora que vivía con ella era mucho más consciente de que Bella no era lo feliz que ella merecía. Y todo por él. Se sentía incapaz de borrarle de su mente y de sacarle de el espacio existente entre ambos. Sobretodo en los momentos en que la distancia aumentaba durante unos días, o en los peores casos, unas semanas. Entonces ella se evadía y nadaba entre recuerdos, y no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Cuando volvía lo hacía desgastada y mucho más delgada, pero Jacob estaba siempre sosteniendo su mano cuando ella podía regresar.

A veces se enfadaba con ella por no quererle como había querido al ser blancuzco que había tenido su corazón, y había decidido dejarlo atrás. Pero nunca le querría como a ese completo idiota, y aún así, era más de lo que pudiera haberse esperado de nadie. Bella además de una buena amiga, resultaba ser una novia y compañera estupenda, aunque aún entonces las líneas se desdibujaran, de tal modo que durante las crisis de la muchacha se le olvidaba que tenía que besarle en los labios y no en las mejillas. Todo era perdonable en ella, y más cuando Jacob ya conocía en un principio lo que podía esperar de aquel corazón roto en el que no había más que buenos sentimientos y un agujero negro que ella trataba por todos los medios de hacer desaparecer. Colocándose la mano en el pecho cuando pensaba que su novio no miraba.

El resto del tiempo él era completamente feliz de estar a su lado, y se sentía muy afortunado y agradecido con lo que fuera que tuviera que estarlo. Ya fuera la suerte, el destino o los dioses de sus padres.

Respiró hondo y entornó los ojos, intentando que no se mostrara en ellos la preocupación que sentía en realidad. Ahí venía otra mala época, así que partió la tostada que aún descansaba en el plato de Bella para hacerle más fácil la tarea de tragar con la cabeza en otra parte. Podía llamarla cuanto quisiera, pero sólo regresaría por unos instantes, para volver a irse y por un tiempo mucho mayor. Por eso intentaba no interrumpir sus pensamientos hasta que notara que ya la dolía demasiado. Si no probablemente, pasara horas doblada de dolor. Y puesto que era inevitable que lo sintiera, o al menos él ya no sabía con qué más probar para que no fuera así, decidió que lo mejor era hacer que se lo suministrara en las dosis adecuadas.

Ella apretó su mano después de beberse el café muy despacio, diciéndole adiós por un tiempo.

Él fue quien recogió la mesa y fregó los platos. Lamentaba que hubiera llegado tan pronto. No hacía ni dos semanas que se había marchado la ausencia anterior. Últimamente parecía inquietarse con más frecuencia y aquello preocupaba a Jacob.

Ella se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la habitación del ordenador. Abrió con rapidez un documento en Word, y comenzó a describir la silueta del ángel blanco y plateado que tenía en la cabeza. Se entretuvo en sus labios, sus venas azules y vacías de líquido rojizo, en su pelo con reflejos de aquel color. Lloraba tanto que no acertaba a teclear correctamente, Cuando terminó volvió a ella algo de su antigua paz. Miró por la ventana y vio que la noche ya había entrado en la ciudad, habiendo dejado sus ojos ya de por sí hinchados, a merced de la luz de la pantalla del ordenador. Completamente ella misma se levantó de la silla y caminó de puntillas hasta la habitación contigua, donde Jake descansaba sobre unas sábanas ya arrugadas, por lo que supuso que no le había sido sencillo dormirse. Aquel día no había luna, y aún así una luz sucia se filtraba desde la calle, procedente de una farola cercana. Aquel hombre parecía llenar la habitación de reflejos de color cobre. Ella se cambio sin hacer ruido y se tumbó junto a él, susurrándole "lo sientos" y sintiéndose miserable y luego helada. Se aproximó a él, sabiendo que no lo merecía, y dejó que su calor la acariciara. Él dormía, pero la rodeó con sus brazos de forma instintiva al notar su aproximación entre sueños.


	2. Descripciones

_DISCLAIMER. Como ya he dicho, no soy Stephenie Meyer ni estos son mis personajes._

La calma y la felicidad de los días siguientes, compensaban con mucho el sufrimiento sentido. Las semanas pasaban rápidamente cuando Bella estaba allí para reír y hacer soñar.

-Vas a llegar tarde.-dijo Bella justo delante de dos grandes ojos, sintiendo los brazos de Jacob rodeándola y apretándola contra si cuerpo.

-No, no. Me da tiempo.

-Deberías estar de camino desde hace 15 minutos.

-No es nada que un poco de velocidad no pueda arreglar.

Bella se encogió por dentro, recordando los momentos en que sentía aquel vértigo intensísimo sobre la espalda de Edward.

Toda la energía que podía haber sentido aquella mañana se desvaneció para siempre con el simple recuerdo de su piel. Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre los hombros de Jake, que no pudo hacer menos que preguntarse dónde se habría marchado el brillo de la mirada de su novia. Supuso que andaría corriendo tras el ser que menos se lo merecía, y al que odiaba cada día más.

La noche anterior había estado leyendo alguno de los relatos de su novia. No tenía su permiso explícito, pero Bella tampoco le había prohibido leerlos. Encontrarse con ellos fue algo casual, pues él nunca hubiera rebuscado entre los documentos del ordenador de la chica. Simplemente pasaba por delante de la puerta de su estudio, cuando le llamó el ruido de aquel trasto, que ya estaba más que anticuado. Jacob siempre insistía en que deberían comprar otro, ya que Bella lo usaba continuamente en su trabajo. No es que necesitara una potencia grandísima para ello, ya que sólo utilizaba Word, e Internet, pero aquel trasto se colgaba demasiado a menudo dejando mal guardados sus documentos, y haciéndola perder días de trabajo. Bella escribía artículos para un periódico local. Se dedicaba a la sección cultural y a menudo hacía críticas literarias. Le pagaban no mucho por palabra, y su espacio era más bien reducido, así que la chica se veía obligada a dar clases particulares a niños de secundaria.

El caso era que, al notar que el ordenador estaba encendido, Jake pensó que habría vuelto a colgarse, por lo que decidió acercarse y apagarlo. Movió el ratón con insistencia ya que el ahorro de energía de la pantalla no parecía darse por aludido con sólo pequeñas sacudidas. Un poco después la luz cegó sus ojos y cuando se hubo acostumbrado pudo distinguir un documento abierto. Comenzó a leerlo, porque pensó que sería a cerca de la última película que habían estrenado en la cuidad, y que habían ido a ver el fin de semana anterior. Aquello era sin duda una de las ventajas del trabajo de su novia, las posibilidades de ocio eran impresionantes e impresionantemente baratas. Pero nada de lo que encontró allí tenía que ver con ninguna película u obra de teatro vista, y sin embargo le resultaba terriblemente familiar, tanto que llegó a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos, si no hubiera entrado en fase sin lugar a dudas. Y quizá la mesa y el viejo ordenador no hubieran sobrevivido a aquello.

Sintió que se ahogaba en la habitación, que empezó a volvérsele minúscula y angosta. Cuanto más intentaba controlarse era peor, porque adquiría ligera conciencia que ni dejaba de leer una y otra línea. Cada cual más devastadora que la anterior, ejerciendo especial fuerza sobre su odio una descripción. Una preciosa de la que sólo hubiera sido capaz Bella. Una que presentaba a un muchacho con un candor y una inocencia que sabía que el real no poseía. En verdad Jacob Black, no había tardado ni un instante en reconocer a Edward en aquellas líneas, a pesar de que no había llegado a conocerle demasiado.

"_Hasta el sol deseaba contactar contra su piel, porque después de ello podía viajar en todas direcciones adoptando suaves trayectorias que le iluminaban por completo. Su piel beige potenciaba su aspecto angelical. Sus dulces ojos y su pelo se movían por sí mismos sobre la escala de colores, cada uno en su tono y su cadencia particular. Si bien en su cuerpo predominaba todo lo frío, éstos últimos refulgían con colores cálidos y reflejos perfectos, que escapaban en envidiable oblicuidad. Se movían por el aire lentamente, lamentando alejarse de su amada fuente. A cualquiera le hubiera gustado ser algún matiz de dorado para vivir en sus ojos, aunque sólo fuera unos instantes. O incluso algún negro para esconderse en sus sombras o entre sus pestañas._

_A pesar de ello, siempre se movía en ambientes más oscuros. Paseaba por la noche, haciéndose invisible y negando al mundo la posibilidad de contemplarle. Comportándose como si no fuera lo más bello del mundo y escondiéndose de serlo."_

Los siguientes párrafos dibujaban a un ser atormentado y confuso. Uno que se arrastraba en su propia melancolía.

Según leía, Jacob podía sentir como su sangre debocada iba relajándose, dejando de palpitar en sus sienes y tras sus párpados. La razón era simple. Quizá aquel personaje se pareciera físicamente a Edward, quizá fuese de su imagen perfecta de la que Bella fuera incapaz de librarse. Pero aquello que Bella describía no era Edward, ya que él nunca había demostrado tener un corazón, ni con sangre ni sin ella, como para sentir la angustia y la melancolía de las que la autora le dotaba, reflejando sin duda alguna sus propios sentimientos. Que escritos desgarraban casi tanto como cuando vestían la cara de Bella. Sus gestos y sus manos.

Las que ahora se movían entre su pelo, acercándole hacia ella. Con el color de sus labios deseando el contacto de los del chico, aunque los suyos no fueran ni perfectos ni fríos.


	3. Historia

_Su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de esconderse en las calles mal iluminadas. Gozaba de especial aceptación entre la clientela de los peores garitos de la ciudad, desde hacía unos meses. Había llegado haciendo una única pregunta que muchos habían contestado, no sin antes mirarle de modo extraño. La pregunta era sencilla, y podía responderse de modo subjetivo. El muchacho no pedía una verdad universal, aunque en el fondo sí la persiguiera. Si no, que al efectuar su pregunta, sólo pretendía escuchar alguna opinión. Pero sin duda aquello no era algo de lo que se hablara habitualmente en sitios como aquellos, ni en cualquier otro._

_El local que le dio cobijo la primera noche de lluvia del mes de Marzo terminó por convertirse en su preferido. Quizá fue que era el menos iluminado de todos cuantos visitó, y podía pasar desapercibido con mayor facilidad. No era frecuente encontrar muchachos de 20 años arrastrándose por las barras de los bares, solos y buscando malas compañías. Sin beber absolutamente nada de alcohol, pero haciendo el suficiente uso de la barra como para que no le echaran a patadas. Si en la barra atendía una chica, todo era mucho más fácil, porque podía fingir que la hacía caso durante unos minutos y luego marcharse con una gran sonrisa, o quedarse un rato más si su conversación le divertía. No solía ser el caso. Las camareras agradables eran escasas en aquellos antros._

_La primera vez, entró arrastrando los pies, y sin atreverse del todo a cruzar el umbral. Todo lo que percibió al hacerlo fue que sus pulmones se ahogaban entre la densa niebla de nicotina y alquitrán. Era como fumarse una cajetilla de tabaco sólo que sin pagar impuestos ni saborear el corcho de la boquilla del cigarrillo. _

_Él llevaba una gabardina gris, que no se quitó en ningún momento a pesar del ambiente pesado del local. Miró a su alrededor, siendo consciente de que un sombrero sería una buena adquisición si pretendía ocultar su cara. Por ello, y en contra de sus nuevas costumbres adquiridas, se permitió hacer un plan mental para el día siguiente. Iría a alguna tienda de deportes y compraría un gorro o sombrero que le permitiera esconder su pelo y sus rasgos. _

_Mientras lo pensaba, se acercó a la fila de butacas para pedir algo de beber. El barman estaba tan muerto como el resto de los presentes. Se hallaba a poyado en una barra que brillaba de un modo baboso, porque sin duda había sido limpiada recientemente. El chico se percató de que aquello no debía ser muy habitual, y aunque podía imaginar el aspecto y el olor de la bayeta, no pudo menos que agradecer el gesto. Aunque por supuesto no apoyara los codos en la mesa. _

_De nuevo el barman ocupó su campo de visión, ya que movió la cabeza como para preguntar qué iba a tomar. Se inclinó por una cerveza, con alcohol y en contra de sus gustos, para que no le tomaran por un tipo raro. O al menos no tan deprisa. Para ello ya tenía su pregunta de demente. Se concentró en el modo de componer el rostro y los ojos para inspirar confianza antes de soltar a bocajarro:_

"_¿Cuál es la forma más dolorosa de morir?"_

Aquel fue el primer capitulo que salió publicado. El periódico para el que Bella trabajaba atravesaba por una crisis bastante importante, ya que de forma repentina algunos de sus compañeros habían decidido que era tiempo de dedicarse a cosas más serias. Habían dejado de soñar que podían convertirse en escritores para volver al mundo real. Todas aquellas bajas, provocaron la orfandad de multitud de secciones del periódico que tuvieron que ser suprimidas temporalmente, hasta encontrar a algún otro joven a quien pudieran pagar mal. Lo que supuso aquello para Bella nunca pudiera haber sido imaginado por la chica.

Su jefe, un señor bajito con el que se reunía muy de cuando en cuando, le propuso un nuevo trabajo. Él necesitaba algo con lo que rellenar las hojas de su periódico, que de ningún modo quería cancelar, así que se le ocurrió publicar una historia por capítulos. Una que durara el tiempo exacto que necesitara para recuperar su plantilla, si bien no las identidades, al menos sí el número. Bella fue elegida por ser una de las pocas personas que no habían abandonado el periódico en aquella crisis de angustia y madurez, que tanto había afectado a sus compañeros. Por ello y por el hecho de que s jefe conocía algo de su trabajo como escritora de relatos cortos, ya que le había entregado uno el día que pidió trabajo en el periódico.

Bella no quiso ilusionarse por aquella oportunidad. Ya que, como ocurría con frecuencia en su vida, ella constituía solamente una solución provisional.

Pese a todo no tuvo dudas sobre lo que podía presentarle a su jefe, ya que en los últimos días había trabajado casi exclusivamente en ello. Estaba prácticamente obsesionada con su personaje sin nombre, y paradójicamente, aquello la impedía pensar en Edward. En un Edward físico y existente más allá de su imaginación. Como si nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida. Como si ella nunca le hubiera conocido. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

Jake supo agradecer al destino aquel giro, aquel golpe que marcaba un antes y un después. No le gustaba demasiado el protagonista de la historia, pero se limitaba a no leerla de un modo demasiado personal. Si explicar todos aquellos sentimientos en el cuerpo de la persona que los había provocado hacía bien a Bella, él sólo podía aplaudir tan acertada terapia.

La solución tuvo más éxito del que había sido previsto, ya que sólo se había concebido como una salida de emergencia para mantener la escasa tirada del periódico. Quizá fuera por las pocas expectativas que había generado en un principio, por lo que tanto Bella como el propietario del periódico se sorprendieron por el ligero aumento de las ventas. Que siguió creciendo a medida que la historia avanzaba.

Bella supuso que la inmensa de la mayoría de las personas que compraban el periódico por su historia, serían mujeres. Pudo entender mejor que nadie que todas aquellas chicas se sintieran atraídas hacia el personaje. Incluso que llegaran a enamorarse de él.


	4. Edward

Mientras la felicidad de la pareja aumentaba y su amor se consolidaba de forma definitiva, la figura de Edward iba desapareciendo de sus vidas, para limitarse a ocupar una página de diario. Protagonista de la triste historia de la que Bella podría haber sido propietaria si no hubiera sido por Jake. Podía parecer revanchista, pero no lo era.

Una de las noches que siguieron, Bella descansaba desde hacía un par de horas. Dormida en la habitación, frente a un ventanal sin cortinas que daba directamente a la calle oscura. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conciliaba el sueño tan temprano. A penas habían sido necesarias 2 horas después de la cena para que la chica sintiera que por fin podía corresponder al cansancio que llevaba reclamándola tantos años.

Jake estaba en el salón, reflexionando y dando gracias por el cambio. Se había sentado en la mesa del comedor, que comunicaba con la cocina por una barra americana. Ya había recogido todo y sólo le quedaba ordenar sus pensamientos para enfrentarse al nuevo y feliz futuro que se les avecinaba. Aún así, sentía un ligero miedo de que después de la publicación del final de la historia, Bella volviera a quedar devastada y no pudiera encontrar nada en su inspiración, que la hiciera mejorar.

No quería pensar en ello, y no debía ciertamente, pero era tan fácil ser precavido y desconfiar de la felicidad que les había llegado de improviso… Y más cuando ésta parecía haberse olvidado de visitar a Bella durante tantos años. Como si ella hubiera desaparecido, de repente, de los planes de la felicidad.

Jake no hacía mal, en no fiarse de la volubilidad del destino, ni de la mala suerte de su novia, pero lo hacía por las razones equivocadas. Bella siempre podría encontrar inspiración en Edward, más allá del final de la historia que estaba siendo publicada.

Lo que en realidad ocurrió era bastante menos imaginable. Algo que Jake no pudiera haber concebido ni con toda la perspicacia del mundo.

Aquella noche, que hubiera sido considerada una como tantas, ya que no hacía más frío ni más calor que cualquier otra, un golpe sacó a Jake de sus pensamientos y sus sonrisas esporádicas e inconscientes. Otro más le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, y un tercero le provocó una mirada nerviosa al reloj de su muñeca.

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, ya que eran sus vetas las que estaban siendo sacudidas por una forma de llamar bastante más violenta de la habitual. La extrañeza de Jake fue en aumento, ya que ellos nunca recibían visitas. Vivían en un edificio tranquilo y los vecinos no daban problemas. Ni si quiera habían cruzado más de un par de palabras con ellos contando los ratos de ascensor y de recogida de correo.

Su instinto le gritaba que abriera la puerta, o que la arrancara. En ese momento el bien del mobiliario no importaba demasiado. Finalmente se sirvió de las bisagras en un modo más educado y controlado de averiguar quién se encontraba tras la puerta.

Luchando con y contra todo lo que era, pudo sostenerse en el marco de la puerta. Clavó sus manos en él y la madera comenzó a astillarse y a clavársele en las curvas de sus manos morenas, sobretodo en sus palmas.

Y sólo él podía haber provocado aquello. Sólo una figura perlada idéntica a la de sus recuerdos podía estar sumiéndole en aquel trance. Debía controlarse para no saltar sobre él y destrozarle. El muchacho le empujó con una facilidad pasmosa, inconcebible para cualquier otro individuo de 17 años. Cualquiera que no fuera un vampiro, ni se llamara Edward Cullen. Exactamente el mismo que abandonó a Bella en el bosque de Forks, llorando sobre los ya excesivamente húmedos helechos.

Jake se estremeció, manteniendo aún su figura humana. Se volvió y maldijo la rapidez del vampiro, así como sus propias capacidades mermadas, debido a la concentración en que se había obligado a sumirse.

Jake tuvo que agradecer que al menos, "su visita" se había alejado lo bastante como para hacerle estallar por culpa de su olor dulzón y empalagoso. El vampiro sabía con quién, o al menos con lo que estaba tratando, aunque muy posiblemente ni si quiera le hubiera reconocido.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Jake era un niño entonces, y sus futuras habilidades en aquel momento hubieran podido considerarse insospechadas. Edward no había cambiado nada, excepto quizá por el hecho de que tenía un aspecto mucho más descuidado. Más salvaje y quizá violento. Aspecto que sólo mejoraba la situación para mantener limpia la conciencia de Jacob, en el supuesto caso de que la situación se le fuera de las manos.

Aunque estuviera mojado y sus ojos hubieran perdido gran parte de su esplendor, el tipo seguía siendo apabullantemente atractivo. Clavó su mirada en el dorado de sus ojos y se sintió de nuevo en Forks. Delante del porche de Bella, junto con un padre que le hacía avergonzarse cada vez que abría la boca para hablar de vampiros y luchas antiguas. Cuando aún tenía 16 años mientras que, lo que Edward tenía era a la chica de sus sueños metida en su cochazo plateado. Volvió, pues, a sentirse minúsculo durante unos instantes, antes de volver a sumirse en el control de su instinto.


	5. De vuelta

DISCLAIMER-

_DISCLAIMER-_

_Ninguno de estos personajes es mío. Todo está basado en los libros de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. ¡Así que no me denunciéis!_

Volvió, pues, a sentirse minúsculo durante unos instantes, antes de volver a sumirse en el control de su instinto.

-Fuera- gruñó Jake. Andaba encorvado hacia delante, como quien protege su territorio.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está quién?

-Lo sabes lobito. Bella.

-No sé qué te hace pensar que ella está aquí.-le dijo Jake, casi rasgándose las cuerdas vocales. Sólo podía pensar en matarle. Aquel tipo había vuelto a por Bella. Seguramente no le hubiera bastado con 5 años de depresión y anorexia nerviosa.

-No te hagas el estúpido. Puedo olerla desde la calle. Sé que está aquí. Lo he preguntado por mera cortesía. Dejo lo de entrar y romperlo todo, para los de tu género.

Jake rugió.

Edward bajó la cabeza e intentó calmarse. Aquello no les llevaría a ningún lado excepto quizá a la muerte de Bella. Alzó una de sus manos muy despacio y tiró un montón de papel arrugado y mojado sobre la mesa. Aún podía identificarse con un periódico.

-Necesito hablar con ella.-dijo solamente.

Jake comprendió.

-¿Es que pretendes pedirle derechos, sanguijuela?-se mofó Jake

-Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba, pero corroboras mis sospechas. ¿Dónde está?

Jake reconoció que ambos estaban siendo bastante subnormales. Respiró y pudo calmarse con dificultad. Y sólo porque pensaba en Bella, en su bien, en lo que ella querría…Pero no podía pasar por alto su dolor intensísimo y el modo en que las oleadas de éste, la dejaban sin respiración.

-Está en la habitación. Duerme.

Parece que hablar de Bella les volvía a ambos algo más manejables, a pesar de que su punto en común era origen de la mayor parte de su odio. O al menos del odio personal. El legendario era más controlable.

-Entiendo.

Edward no dijo nada más, pero se quedó contemplando la puerta del dormitorio antes de bajar su mirada hasta el periódico de la mesa.

Lo había encontrado en un callejón un par de noches antes. En uno cercano a la academia de ballet donde Bella había recibido clases cuando era pequeña. Donde había estado a punto de morir por su culpa…y aquella, fue sólo una de las ocasiones.

Había vivido de su autocompasión desde que dejó a Bella. Se había dedicado a vagar por el país y a huir de su familia, escondiéndose en una melancolía oscura que había convertido en su principal escudo. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y hubiera jurado que llevaba ya otros cien años de vida.

El día que se encaminó hacia Phoenix le invadía una horrible necesidad de volver con Bella. Este deseo, solía ser periódico y la mayor parte de las veces, controlable. Sólo tenía que concentrarse en el daño que la había hecho y en pensar que nunca había merecido acercarse a ella, para poder mantenerse alejado y seguir arrastrándose por el mundo, arrastrando su herida mortal.

Aquella vez fue una de las peores. Sentía que iría a cualquier sitio donde Bella estuviese, y que la encontraría. Tenía que volver a su lado y no había otra solución posible.

Finalmente logró maniobrar y se condujo a un sitio suficientemente alejado de Forks, pero que le recordaba lo peligroso que era él para Bella. Así acabó en Phoenix contemplándose en los espejos de aquella maldita escuela de danza. Habían sido reparados y ofrecían una imagen nítida de lo que era la culpabilidad. Ésta se extendía por toda la superficie del cuerpo del vampiro, y parecía depositarse ciertas partes de su cara, como los ojos y la boca. El resto vagaba de un lado a otro, sin duda para mantener la sensación de movimiento e impedir que se acostumbrara a ella. No podía ni por un instante olvidar lo que era y lo que había hecho, y aquella aceleración variable le producía una sensación de dolor, que se lo impedía.

Se sintió satisfecho porque aquello podía significar que, seguramente no volvería a tener otra crisis tan incontrolable hasta un par de meses después. Después salió del edificio y se refugió en la noche, con la que él combinaba perfectamente bien. Consiguió alcanzar un callejón antes de que el dolor le hiciera caer en mitad de la calle.

Todo estaba lleno de cubos de basura medio vacíos, mientras lo que debían estar albergando se extendía por el suelo. Tuvo bastante suerte de que sólo fuera papel y vidrio roto y no desperdicios orgánicos. El olor era bastante más soportable. Se dejó caer entre periódicos y botellas.

Tras un rato se sirvió de su vista para entretenerse. No había luz en aquel callejón, pero sus ojos estaban preparados para ello, por lo que pudo hacerlos rodar sobre las letras aún legibles de un periódico mojado. Tenía al menos tres semanas de retraso, si es que aún no había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

Lo que encontró en aquel periódico volvió a sacar su angustia anterior. Había dado con un fragmento de una historia. Parecía el inicial.

Edward se sintió identificado con el personaje al instante. La misma soledad, la culpa, la angustia. Las mismas ganas de morir, le hicieron devorar las escasas líneas de las que el fragmento estaba constituido.

Se derrumbó al llegar al final. No sólo porque necesitara leer más de aquella historia, si no por el nombre que aparecía firmándola. Un _Bella Swan_ allí, era lo último que él podía soportar. Quiso gritar, y al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo sabía Bella tan bien en lo que se había convertido su vida. Por qué aquel personaje sentía lo mismo que él, por qué frecuentaba sus mismos ambientes y se parecía a él incluso físicamente. Por qué albergaba los mismos deseos de morir, provocados por la culpa.

Su mente cansada, siguió abriéndose paso a través la penosa realidad. Bella estaba en aquella ciudad. Ella estaba allí con su pelo y sus ojos dulces, y con las respuestas a sus preguntas. Olvidó todo su dolor y el peligro en el que iba a ponerla, y se embarcó en su búsqueda por toda la cuidad.

Cuando la encontró, su olor delicioso se mezclaba con uno insoportable. Ahora estaba frente del hombre que lo despedía.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOOOOS.


	6. Huída

DISCLAIMER-

_DISCLAIMER-_

_Ninguno de estos personajes es mío. Todo está basado en los libros de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. ¡Así que no me denunciéis!_

Cu ando la encontró, su olor delicioso se mezclaba con uno insoportable. Ahora estaba frente del hombre que lo despedía.

-No voy a dejar que te acerques a ella. Ni que ella se acerque a ti. ¿me oyes?

-Estúpido entrometido. Tú no eres nadie para prohibirle nada.- Aquello sonaba cuanto menos, paradójico en sus labios. Le parecía mentira haberlo dicho, cuando intentar proteger a Bella a toda costa era algo que él solía hacer muy a menudo. Aunque tuviera que suprimir la voluntad de la chica.

-No vas a verla.

-Entonces quizá tú puedas aclararme esto.-dijo señalando el periódico mientras se convencía de que aquella era la mejor solución. Le permitía resolver sus dudas, sin volver a hacer daño a Bella.

-¿qué quieres saber?-le preguntó Jacob muy molesto.

-¿Por qué describe tan bien mi vida? ¿Por qué parece que la conoce?...

-Sólo te describe físicamente. Es todo lo que ha tomado de ti.

-Eso no es cierto. La pena que yo siento, es exacta a la de este hombre.-Edward se sentía dar vueltas alrededor de lo mismo. En realidad estaba obsesionado con el tema.

-Eres el ser más egocéntrico con el que he tenido la mala suerte de hablar. Esa pena que calificas como propia, no es otra que la de Bella.

-¿Qué…¿qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que Bella está exactamente igual que cuando te fuiste. La dejaste en medio del bosque, sola y rota. ¿Recuerdas, blancucho? Pues bien, ella sigue allí, pero ya no está sola.- Jake, se irguió.- Ten por seguro que no vas a volver a pisotearla.

La intensidad de las voces había crecido junto con la violencia de las miradas. En general peligraba, desde la televisión hasta la cortina de la ducha. La situación era insostenible, ya que ambos sabían que sólo unos segundos les separaban de los órganos vitales del otro.

Unos segundos y el crujido de una puerta. La del cuarto de Bella, que se había abierto y por cuyo umbral cruzaron unos pies descalzos. Pequeños y débiles, como el cuerpecillo que se trasparentaba por sus ropas, gracias a la luz artificial de los halógenos. No fue el único efecto que tuvieron aquellos dispositivos de luz, ya que cegaron los ojos de la chica, justo en el momento en que podrían haber tenido una imagen nítida de la escena, antes de que sus labios dijeran:

-¿No vienes Jake?-en aquel momento, aún frotaba sus ojos.

Aún no había reparado en la presencia del ángel que la abandonó. Aún no se había caído al suelo, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera llegar a ella con la suficiente rapidez. Aún no había empezado a vomitar mientras ponía el brazo en su pecho y su vientre.

Y sin embargo todo aquello sucedió, pero Bella no podría haberlo sabido.

Su imagen aterradora y espectral, condujo a Jacob cerca de las rodillas hincadas de la chica y junto al brazo que se estiraba sin fuerzas, intentando sostener el peso de todos aquellos años.

Jake gritó "¡fuera!" una vez más, mientras Edward clavaba la mirada en lo que quedaba de su Bella. Se dio cuenta de que ningún momento que habían permanecido separados había servido para el propósito para el que él los había ideado. Nada tenía sentido si Bella había sufrido tanto como él , si ella no había rehecho su vida.

Volvieron los gritos de Jake, y la sangre inflamada tras las venas de su frente. Edward tuvo miedo. Porque Jacob, estaba a punto de perder el control y sostenía entre sus armas potenciales, el cuerpecito de Bella, que aún no se había alzado del suelo. Ella luchaba por respirar. Por tragar y seguir viviendo. Por dedicarle las últimas palabras que escucharía antes de salir de la habitación, y de la casa.

-No. Edward. Puedes quedarte.

Después de escuchar cómo su voz se alzaba en la tensión y se mezclaba con la parte de los recuerdos imperecederos, Edward bajó corriendo las escaleras. Demasiado rápido para alguien normal. No a la velocidad del vampiro, pero sí a la de otro tipo de alma en pena. El ritmo del que huye llenó de golpes contra las paredes, el pequeño espacio existente entre la pared y la barandilla.

No dejó de correr porque no podía resistir la imagen de Bella en su cabeza. Su voz y su olor, se mezclaban en su mente, potenciándose entre sí. Nunca la hubiera dejado allí si su... (Definitivamente no podía denominarle con esa palabra)… si Jake no hubiera estado a punto de estallar, debido a su presencia.

El día siguiente le sorprendió sentado delante de un quiosco de prensa. Aún era pronto para que llegara el vendedor. Tenía tiempo para entrar y comprobar. Para adquirir, o más bien robar, lo que necesitaba. Se sintió mal al forzar la cerradura que daba al pequeño habitáculo interior. Olía a periódico viejo y a plástico. El cartón estaba cubierto de una capa de polvo bastante perceptible, por lo que tardó unos segundos en empezar su búsqueda.

Necesitaba el "_Phoenix Journal_" o al menos alguna página suelta escrita por Bella. Algo que le aclarara cómo avanzaba su historia, ya que la realidad parecía querer devorarle en una espiral de frenetismo y confusión. En ese momento estaba completamente seguro de que su "yo" literario, podría darle respuestas a cerca del verdadero estado de Bella y de su propio futuro.

No hubiera tenido que recurrir a aquello si hubiera cogido de la mesa su periódico atrasado. El que pasó con él tantas noches, protegido de la basura o el desperdicio como si de un tesoro se tratase.

Si lo hubiera cogido, en aquel momento podría estar sentado leyéndolo una y otra vez, hasta que dejara de ver al personaje y pudiera contemplar a la autora. Su obcecación anterior, le ponía enfermo. Aquellas líneas le habían transmitido directamente a su propio sufrimiento. Era lógico teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él, y a solas. Hubiera perdonado su egoísmo en cualquier otra situación en que Bella no hubiera sido la protagonista.

No encontró nada. Abrió y rebuscó en otros quioscos, sin suerte. Seguramente los propietarios se creerían víctimas de una oleada de robos, o algo así. Él no se había llevado nada, así que su conciencia estaba tranquila. Además, seguramente los dueños podrían estafar un poco al seguro, dando parte de los daños que, en realidad no había causado.

Se alejó, caminando deprisa en lugar de corriendo. La gente que estaba empezando a tomar las calles se lo impedía. Todo empezaba a tener ese bullicio de ciudad. El mundo gritaba que ya era viernes a través de atuendos ligeramente más atrevidos, o sonrisas más pronunciadas. Aquello sólo podía condecirle a seguir huyendo, para evitar que la gente le viera, para que ninguna chica se embobara uno o dos instantes con él.

Cuando se encontró suficientemente protegido entre las paredes de ladrillo de dos apartamentos contiguos, se dijo que sólo podía esperar.

Las siguientes noches, se quedó a no dormir en aquel mismo sitio. No era una buena zona, y no hacía falta buscar demasiado bien para encontrar a otro como él, pero sin el atractivo devastador. Se daba cuenta de que seguramente el lugar que no había abandonado, desde hacía una semana, fuera la "zona" de algún otro. No había tenido problemas con nadie, a pesar de que él mismo podía oír los sonidos de la propiedad reclamada en los callejones próximos. Seguramente el instinto de aquel hombre, o mujer le había gritado que se alejara lo más rápido como el hambre y la flojera le permitieran. Edward daba las gracias por ello, pero sobretodo por el tiempo que ya había pasado. El que le había acercado dolorosa y demasiado conscientemente hasta el momento en que podía retomar su historia. A penas quedaban unas horas para que amaneciera. Lo que él esperaba se adelantaría a todo el bullicio, pero lo percibiría sin problemas. Para su desgracia, seguía siendo un monstruo con un poderosísimo oído.

Aguardaba con impaciencia los pasos solitarios de un hombre en la calle y el tintineo de las llaves en su mano. Sabía lo que haría entonces.

Esperaría unos instantes, a que el quiosquero tuviera tiempo de abrir su negocio, y después el camión de la prensa. Para cuando él llegara, ya habría colocado cada periódico en su lugar. Y sólo tendría que localizar el "Phoenix Journal" y cogerlo deprisa, aprovechando un descuido matutino de su vigilante.

En efecto, fue un trabajo sencillo. Hasta un humano hubiera podido hacerlo. Edward lo hizo sin despeinarse, y tenía la ligera impresión de que podría, simplemente haberlo cogido ante las narices de aquel hombre, porque una sonrisa hubiera sido suficiente. Hubiera hecho que la protesta que fuera a proferir, no le resultara ya tan importante.

Había esperado una semana entera. Había vivido las 24 horas de cada día. Por fin había terminado. Se situó frente a las páginas que tanto había estado anhelando. Pero no tenían el contenido que él había esperado. Giró las páginas, buscando la historia de Bella de mil maneras, dándose cuenta con cada nueva posición de que no iba a encontrar lo que había estado anhelando.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía, el relato de Bella no había sido publicado. Aquello le hizo polvo. Su única vía de escape había sido ese texto, y ahora lo había perdido. Había puesto en él todas sus esperanzas de comprender cuál era el fin que Bella le tenía dedicado. No porque pensara que ella se lo deseara, sino por que él mismo se sentía casi seducido por terminar como aquel personaje. No lo había reconocido hasta el momento, pero leer aquello había sido para él un alivio. Por fin podría limitarse a seguir un destino escrito. A acatar el penoso final que merecía, y ansiaba, sin tener que pensar en él.

Y ahora ya no sentía esa certeza caminando de su lado. Volvía a ser una criatura ajena al planeta, y sobre la que no actúan las mismas fuerzas que sobre el resto. Estaba perdido en su propia existencia, y como vía de escape, sólo podía pensar en Bella.

Pero sabía bien que no podía volver a su casa. Su presencia en ella la había acarreado serios problemas. No quería que volviese a sufrir por su culpa. Deseaba, por encima de todo, que aquellos 5 años que habían estado separados, llegaran a su fin. De cualquier modo.


	7. Soluciones

DISCLAIMER-

_DISCLAIMER-_

_Ninguno de estos personajes es mío. Todo está basado en los libros de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. ¡Así que no me denunciéis!_

Sin llegar a darse cuenta, dio con la solución al problema, y era sencilla. Incluso admitía un plan B. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ser cuidadoso, y saber jugar sus cartas. Y todo terminaría entonces.

Se dejó arrastrar por las calles, del mismo modo que había hecho unos segundos antes con su razonamiento. Llegó a la escalera exterior del edificio de Bella, y ascendió por ellas. Utilizó más su habilidad que su fuerza, para abrirse paso ante las puertas cerradas. La del portal y la del apartamento.

Era temprano aún, y aquello era lo que necesitaba. Seguramente Jake ya estaría dando vueltas, inquieto, advertido en sueños por su presencia. En un primer momento, pensó en esperarle en el comedor, pero finalmente optó por entrar en la habitación, en la que yacía junto con Bella. Con una Bella tan hermosa, que no había podido evitar la tentación de querer contemplarla de nuevo, pese a los riesgos que ello entrañaba.

No tuvo que adentrarse del todo, porque Jake ya tenía los ojos abiertos y las manos crispadas, cuando entró. Se levantó sin hacer ruido ni desequilibrar a Bella. Se acercó a él, con su furia encerrada en una caja. Edward confiaba en la debilidad del material, como único desenlace posible.

Alcanzaron el salón, sin cruzar una palabra. Los pensamientos de Jake no eran agradables, y eso aumentaba la confianza de Edward.

-Creo que te dejé claro la última vez…

-El "fuera" fue muy explícito, gracias…

-Entonces no entiendo qué haces aquí.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo. Más bien quería pedirte algo.

-No voy a alejarme de ella.

-No. No pretendo que cometas mi mismo error.

Un silencio sonó entre ambos, y sus miradas.

-Necesito que me mates. Quiero que esto termine, porque no puedo soportarlo un minuto más. Bella…es más de lo que mi conciencia puede aguantar. Mi dolor está bien, pero el suyo no me es soportable. No sé qué hago contándote esto.

-No sé qué pretendes…No vas a darme pena. No voy caer en ninguna de las trampas que tu retorcido…

-No lo entiendes. No hay dobleces en lo que te estoy pidiendo. Ni segundas intenciones. Si quieres hacerlo por ti, también hay razones, porque sé que lo deseas…

Jacob se sentía algo más que confuso. Porque aquel ser estaba pidiéndole que le matara. Porque podía acabar con su existencia en un segundo. Su orgullo se henchía de modo inconsciente, al saberse vencedor. Su sangra corría más y más deprisa y si continuaba liberaría de él todo lo que no podía controlar. Entonces todo se precipitaría, y terminaría matando a aquel estúpido y suicida espécimen de vampiro, mientras su único pensamiento sería, "No hay nada de malo en esto. Es lo que él quiere".

Quizá la adrenalina pudiera mantenerle feliz y triunfante sobre él durante unos minutos más. Pero después empezaría a darse cuenta, de todo lo que ello conllevaba. Entre otras torturas para su alma, se le ocurrió que nunca podría volver a mirar a Bella. Nunca sus ojos podrían volver a jugar sinceros con los de ella. Aunque no se enterara de que había matado al amor de su vida, Jake no podría dejar de considerarlo una gravísima traición. Además, la muerte de aquel vampiro, no solucionaba nada, porque Bella seguiría sintiéndose perdida y su corazón continuaría roto.

Le costó varios minutos reconocer que en realidad, ni si quiera podía hacerlo. Y menos con Bella dormida en la habitación de al lado. Finalmente, contestó con aspereza.

-No.

-Entiendo que no quieras ayudarme, pero es lo mejor para todos.

-No puedo ayudarte, por mucho que lo desee.-el contrasentido era como poco, irónico.

Edward se sintió decepcionado. Había hecho crecer en su interior la esperanza de que sólo tendría que caminar unas horas más sobre aquel mundo. La negativa de Jake empeoraba sus posibilidades, aunque no acababa con ellas. Sencillamente cogería un avión a Italia cuando consiguiera suficiente dinero.

Jake le miraba, intentando no cambiar de opinión por explosiones de satisfacción o ira.

-No importa. Supongo que puedo conseguirlo por otros medios.

Jacob no supo a qué se refería, ya que aunque estaba inmerso en todo el ambiente legendario, su conocimiento acerca de los vampiros era bastante parcial. Matarlos parecía suficiente materia.

El estado de ánimo de Edward, no mermaba sus capacidades ni por un instante. Puede que no fuera consciente ya de su propia existencia, y que deseara acabar con ella, pero aún podía darse cuenta de la presencia del diario que había abandonado sobre la mesa, hacía unas noches.

Se acercó y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Le quedaba un largo viaje hasta Volterra, y mucho tiempo hasta poder emprenderlo, pero releer aquel material mejoraba mucho la situación. Dulcificaba su muerte hasta límites insospechados. Quizá la próxima vez que lo leyera, sonreiría por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aquel personaje le quedaría siempre anclado en ese fragmento, para él. Formulando una misma pregunta, aún más al vacío que a alguien en concreto.

Él ya tenía una respuesta para la pregunta. Sin duda no era la mejor, pero sí la única que le quedaba. Terminaría lo que el muchacho del periódico había comenzado. Se transformaría en él, en su recuerdo, tal y como su mente lo guardaba, y después moriría.


	8. FINAL

DISCLAIMER-

_DISCLAIMER-_

_Ninguno de estos personajes es mío. Todo está basado en los libros de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. ¡Así que no me denunciéis!_

Cuando tomó el periódico no le resultó tan familiar como esperaba. Ni tan viejo. No, sin duda alguna aquello no era lo que había imaginado. Aguardó unos instantes, antes de considerar estúpida y precipitada la euforia anterior. Estrechó la distancia entre sus pestañas para cerciorarse del contenido de la página por la que estaba abierto.

De inmediato percibió la firma de Bella en último lugar. Y sobre ella la palabra que tanto había estado utilizando en su mente: _FIN _

Siguió embobado en ella, y mientras su voz se alzó para preguntar de cuándo era aquel periódico.

-Es de ayer. Bella publica los jueves.

-Hoy es jueves.

-No. Es viernes.

Edward no podía creer lo que oía. Realmente nunca pudo llegar a pensar que pudiese ser tan estúpido. ¿No se había dado cuenta de que habían pasado 8 días y no 7 desde el jueves en el que estuvo rebuscando en los quioscos, sin encontrar nada? Sabía perfectamente que los relatos de Bella eran semanales y se publicaban los jueves, ¿y había estado tan distraído como para dejar pasar el día que tanto anhelaba? Quiso clavarse las uñas de un modo disimulado, para evitar las miradas de Jacob.

No podía culparse. Lo cierto es que cada día de los que pasaron le pareció el doble de largo y angustioso, y ahora se daba cuenta de que había aumentado la duración de cada uno en más de 3 horas.

Comenzó a leer, para hacer algo más que mortificarse. Para olvidarse de la respiración de Jake y de los pasos diminutos que usaba para llegar a ninguna parte e intentar relajarse.

Creyó delirar cuando la letra cursiva le acarició al entrar por sus pupilas, empujadas por algo de luz, que comenzaba a alzarse. Porque tenía la voz de Bella. Porque para él, aquella sería su última conversación. Y era infinitamente más dulce que lo que había imaginado un segundo antes, seguramente porque el fragmento que esperaba que le despertara aquella sensación, era ya más que conocido para él. No sólo por haberlo leído, hasta casi poder recitarlo, si no por haberlo vivido.

Pero aquel, era completamente nuevo.

_Ella estaba del todo convencida de que aquel muchacho debía tener todo el cuerpo dolorido. En cualquier caso, su situación era bastante más favorable que antes. O al menos ya parecía poder sostenerse en pie e incluso caminar sin apoyarse demasiado. El fuerte viento que les impedía avanzar, parecía confluir en aquel punto de la ciudad. Mientras, los jóvenes rayos de sol, intentaban imponerse con excesiva confianza. _

_Le había encontrado sobre un puñado de adoquines situados a escasos metros de la puerta de su casa. Se asustó muchísimo, porque no esperaba que volviera a aparecer ante ella, tras la discusión de la noche anterior. _

_Aquel muchacho tenía una idea estúpida sobre la que no podía dejar de obsesionarse, girando una y otra vez en los mismos círculos, concéntricos en algún error del pasado que había cometido. _

_Le condujo a su pequeña casa. Vivía sola en ella desde que murió su padre. Hizo al chico ocupar la butaca más cómoda del salón. El resto de las cosas, dejaban bastante que desear. Desde la decoración hasta extraño color triste que reinaba allí. _

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-no funcionó._

_Le contempló un instante, acordándose de cerrar la boca. A pesar de estar sucio y malherido no era fácil dejar de mirarle. No quería preguntarle cuál había sido finalmente el método elegido para darse muerte. Estaba obsesionado con aquello desde que le conoció, y de hecho aquella había sido la única razón._

_-Ha sido estúpido._

_-Sabes que no._

_-Sí, lo ha sido. ¿puedes volver a explicarme el por qué?_

_-No estoy satisfecho con mis actos pasados._

_-Los presentes desde luego no son muy inteligentes. Tienes que contarme algo más. Mi relación contigo no puede basarse en que una noche llegues y me preguntes cómo has de morir, y no me expliques nada más…_

_-No hay nada en mí que pueda interesarte._

_-Dado mi grado de curiosidad, creo que eso es imposible. Supongo que habrá alguna persona implicada en tus "lamentables acciones pasadas"_

_-La hay._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?_

_-Fui estúpido._

_-Gracias por aclararlo.-Dijo ella al ver que no iba a pronunciar ninguna palabra más._

_Respiró y le miró a la cara. El contacto visual era imprescindible si quería que su charla surtiese efecto._

_-Supongo que lo que hiciste no puede arreglarse con un "perdón"por más sentido que sea. De todos modos, creo que tampoco lo has intentado._

_-No es tan sencillo. Ella…_

_-Osea que es ella…muy bien, vamos progresando.-la chica tomó aire, después se sintió muy cansada.- Mira, no quiero meterme en tu vida. Pero me gustaría que la siguieras viviendo. No importa lo que hicieras, seguramente tú seas el único que no se lo ha perdonado._

_-¿Qué insinúas?_

_-Que ella seguramente te ha perdonado hace ya mucho tiempo._

_-No, ni si quiera sabe por qué me marché. _

_La chica no sabía bien de lo que estaban hablando. No quiso volver a preguntar._

_-Claro que lo sabe. Seguramente haya tardado su tiempo, pero lo habrá comprendido. Supongo que sería por su bien…_

_-Lo fue._

_-Ella lo sabrá entonces. _

_Él se preguntó por qué se sentía mejor que unas palabras pronunciadas atrás. Por qué su corazón parecía empezar a relajarse y a expulsar lo que quiera que estuviera oprimiéndolo. Si sólo necesitaba su perdón, si con sólo pensar en él cesaba el dolor…Comenzó a sentirse estúpido cuando comenzó a salir de su autocompasión, y llegó al momento en el que finalmente el cielo se aclara, y parece que la tormenta puede remitir. Ése en el que no puedes dejar de pensar mientras está lloviendo, y que sin embrago no llegas a imaginar._

_Él se levantó con cuidado, y la chica le ayudó a llegar hasta su cuarto de baño. Cuando le vio entrar en él, le pareció infinitamente más guapo._

_FIN_


End file.
